Literalmente!
by Amarillis Dreamer
Summary: O futuro é estranhamente inesperado. Todos pareceram acordar quase juntos, mas ainda faltava um par de olhos que se recusava a abrir.-- Terceiro Capitulo finalizado finalmente
1. Chapter 1

**LITERALMENTE**

_(By.: Anaile-Chan)_

Ela nunca fora muito boa em terminar as coisas. Sempre começava, obvio, mas não tinha coragem (ou capacidade) de chegar ao fim. Fosse por desmotivação ou por sua fraqueza tão clara aos olhos dos outros.

Ela nunca teve quem realmente se preocupasse com ela, quem se importasse com o que ela fazia ou pensava. Quem se importasse com os seus sentimentos.

Ela também nunca pode dizer que amou, por que na realidade a palavra não tinha haver com ela. Era um tipo de água e óleo. Porque 'Amor' e 'Hinata' não se misturavam. Obviamente, como todos nós, ela já julgou estar apaixonada, já sonhou milhares de vezes com coisas impossíveis. Mas como todos nós, ela também caiu na real e percebeu que 'amar' não é pra todo mundo.

Então ela se acomodou. Começou a amar o simples fato de não amar. E se empenhou mais do que tudo em outras coisas, esquecendo por completo que tinha um coração e que ele ainda batia. E os anos se passaram assim.

Quando virou a grande líder do clã, Hinata nada mais era do que a figura de seu pai. Tudo que um dia o antigo líder tivera, havia sido herdado pela mais velha. O que, em parte, foi bom, já que calou a boca de todos os malditos velhos do conselho que ignoravam toda a gentileza dela, achando que aquilo era o contrário de força. Estavam tão errados.

Ela nunca soube dizer exatamente quando começou a sentir a falta de alguma coisa. Mas sabia, já fazia algum tempo, que alguma coisa faltava. Talvez houvesse sido quando Naruto declarou na frente de todos que havia se apaixonado por Tenten. Isso mesmo, Tenten. Ninguém acreditou, até que um dia depois da nomeação de Hokage veio o casamento.

Depois disso foi a vez de Sakura fugir desolada para encontrar o Uchiha, mas esse tinha planos maiores do que uma garota besta que guardava sentimentos estúpidos em relação a ele. O suicídio de Sakura não foi uma novidade. Como também não foi novidade quando Sasuke voltou pra vila e se casou com Hanabi, vivendo numa casa ao lado de Naruto.

As coisas aconteciam sem motivo algum. Coisas inimagináveis. Como por exemplo, que Sai passaria a namorar Karin, que acabou vindo de brinde quando Sasuke voltou. E também coisas bem previsíveis. Como Temari e Shikamaru que se casaram logo após Sasuke e Hanabi, e logo de primeira já tiveram dois filhos.

Talvez o vazio que a líder Hyuuga sentisse só tivesse sido notado de verdade quando Ino fugiu com o Kazekage mundo afora colocando o amor, tão esquecido pra ela, acima de tudo.

Coisas estranhas pareciam acontecer com todo mundo. Menos com ela.

Hinata se esforçou. Hinata conseguiu. Mas em troca de tudo o que 'sonharam' pra ela, a garota teve que dar toda a sua felicidade e vivacidade. Afinal, ser a cópia de Hiashi não era pra qualquer felizardo. Alias, até Hiashi havia se casado novamente.

Depois da morte de Jiraya (que kami-sama o tenha), Tsunade finalmente percebeu que era apaixonada pelo ex-colega de equipe e chorou. Nos braços de Hiashi. O que resultou em gravidez não esperada. O que resultou em amor. O que resultou em casamento.

Certo, estava claro que todos haviam encontrado as famosas tampas da panela, e em lugares tão estranhos que há anos atrás não teriam dito que aquilo daria certo. Mas deu. Deu certo pra Naruto e Tenten, Sasuke e Hanabi, Sai e Karin, Temari e Shikamaru, Hiashi e Tsunade, Kakashi e Anko, Ino e Gaara, Konohamaru e Matsuri, Shino e Kiba e vários outros casais esperados e inesperados.

Talvez, e só talvez, Hinata estivesse ficando pra titia. E pra falar a verdade, por mais que quisesse esconder, tinha muito medo de ser uma pessoa sozinha. Queria alguém que não gostasse dela somente por ela ser líder de um clã. Queria alguém que lhe trouxesse de volta a gagueira, as faces coradas e as mãos tremulas. Alguém que trouxesse novamente aquele brilho alegre aos olhos da Hyuuga.

- Hinata-sama. – Neji entrou no escritório sem nem sequer bater, o que era normal pra eles. E Hinata saiu de seus devaneios sobre solidão, corando ao vê-lo se aproximar. – O almoço está pronto, pediram que eu viesse te chamar. – Sempre impassível.

- Já-já e-estou descendo Ne-Neji-ni-san. – Gaguejou sem se conter, abaixando o rosto avermelhado e brincando com os dedos que tremiam em excitação.

- Hai. – E depois de uma mesura que a fez sorrir por trás da farta franja, ele desapareceu porta afora, tão rápido e imponente como quando havia entrado.

A Hyuuga suspirou pesadamente, com um brilho significativo nos olhos.

- Quando será que alguém vai me fazer gaguejar, corar e tremer novamente? – Perguntou a si mesma, exausta por não ter nenhuma resposta. Mas o amor era assim, cruel. E no caso de Hinata, cego também. LITERALMENTE.


	2. Chapter 2

Em agradecimento á FranHyuuga que leu e entendeu o que eu queria passar sobre as 'estranhezas do amor', que ele pode acontecer em qualquer lugar e com qualquer um. E também á Lady Yuura –pptusachan**-** que me deu a idéia da continuação e eu acabei gostando. 

Acho que essa não ficou muito boa, mas eu resolvi aproveitar até a mínima inspiração que surgisse. Espero que comentem essa porcaria ^^.

**LITERALMENTE **

_Versão de Hyuuga Neji_

Ok então. Ou ela era muito cega, ou muito ingênua, ou muito BURRA. Neji podia contar nos dedos á quantidade de vezes que ele entrou no escritório da líder para chamá-la pro almoço. Sim, pro ALMOÇO. E Hinata parecia nunca se tocar de que ele fazia aquilo, somente, e exclusivamente pra ela.

Ok. Talvez ele não estivesse sendo tão objetivo. Tá bom, ele não estava sendo objetivo em nada. Talvez ele devesse chamá-la pro jantar também. É, parecia uma boa idéia.

A verdade era que á pouco tempo ele havia descoberto, como todos, que amava a pessoa menos esperada. Hinata era sua prima doce e gentil que ele devia proteger e não amar. Mas no mesmo dia em que ele resolveu lhe dizer isso, a Hyuuga deixou de ser doce e gentil, passando a ter a personalidade do pai. – E era necessária coragem pra pedir alguém como Hiashi em namoro. Aquilo frustrava Neji mais do que tudo, porque ele não podia fazê-la mudar, sendo que também era daquela forma.

O tempo passou como devia passar. Os dias transcorriam depois as semanas, os meses e os anos. E ele permanecia ao lado dela, vendo os amigos mais próximos fazerem pés de meia, criar família e serem felizes. Claro que Temari ainda era exigente e Shikamaru um preguiçoso. Hanabi ainda era alegre e Sasuke impassível. Ino continuava falando pelos cotovelos enquanto Gaara pronunciava no máximo três palavras por dia. Mas também, nada pode ser perfeito.

E Neji não estava procurando perfeição, só alguém que o fizesse se sentir estranho e dissesse vez ou outra que ele estava errado, e ainda assim aceitasse todos os seus inúmeros defeitos com um sorriso no rosto corado. Sim, a parte do 'corado' foi o que mais assustou o Hyuuga, porque até então, ele achava que odiava a gagueira e a vermelhidão da prima. Doce engano, porque aquilo era fascinantemente belo.

- E-estou a-a-aqui Neji-ni-san.

A voz gaguejante o fez sorrir interiormente. Ela havia descido para o almoço e agora se sentava diante dele, com um sorriso tímido na face avermelhada.

Ele acenou a cabeça, fingindo imparcialidade, enquanto ambos eram servidos pelas criadas com deliciosos pratos japoneses. Claro que eram japoneses, eles moravam no Japão. Mas era difícil para o ex-bouke pensar com coerência quando ela estava assim tão próxima e não conseguia perceber nada.

O almoço transcorreu quieto e logo os pratos já estavam definitivamente limpos. Hinata ameaçou se levantar para deixar a mesa, mas Neji, pensando rápido, a interrompeu.

- O que acha de uma sobremesa Hinata-sama? – Sua vós não transmitia nenhuma emoção.

Os olhos perolados o fitaram por longos segundos, e numa seqüência de fatos ela corou, sorriu e resmungou um 'hai' meio gaguejante, se levantando em seguida e indo em direção á cozinha, com o primo em seu encalço.

Neji sorriu se achando um homem brilhante. Se ela não percebesse agora era porque realmente era cega, pois tudo estava jogado na cara dela. Toda a verdade sentimental do Hyuuga. Mas nunca, nem sequer passou pela cabeça dele que talvez, e só talvez, as coisas não estivessem tão claras assim. Porque, como eu já havia escrito, o amor é cruel. E no caso de Neji, era pouco objetivo também. LITERALMENTE.


	3. Chapter 3

_Antes de tudo eu quero deixar claro que agora sim acabou ^^ Espero que gostem desse ultimo capitulo, porque eu gostei de escrevê-lo. E mandem coments, please *.*_

_Antes de começar quero agradecer aos que leram e mandaram review, aos que só leram e aos que ainda vão ler. _

_Esse capitulo vai em homenagem á _**FranHyuuga**, **Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-** e **marcy bolger. **

_Obrigada Por Lerem ^^_

**Foi LITERALMENTE um Empurrão.**

Bom, primeiramente, queria deixar bem claro que o que aconteceu era o que deveria ter acontecido. Porque, sinceramente, aqueles dois idiotas não se ajudariam sem ajuda. Um não via e o outro não mostrava. Ou seja, o placar permaneceria no zero a zero até que o próprio juiz fizesse o gol (ou algum espectador pelado, o que era o nosso caso – Mas sem a parte do pelado).

Mas vamos parar com as metáforas, vamos ao plano. O dia á dia no clã Hyuuga é sempre uma rotina, eles acordam, tomam o café da manhã, trabalham naquele maldito escritório sufocante, o idiota mais velho vai ver se o almoço ficou pronto e volta pra chamar a idiota mais nova (que no caso são o 'gênio' e a 'líder' daquela furunfada. Sentiu a minha ironia?), eles almoçam completamente calados TODOS os dias, depois fazem alguma missão ou voltam pro escritório, ai vem o jantar e depois uma longa noite de sono para findar aquele dia patético. Isso está pior que novela mexicana.

E pensando dessa maneira decidimos que deveríamos tomar providencias nós mesmos. Por 'nós' eu quero dizer toda a população konohaniana que estava cansada de assistir aquela patifaria que não chove e nem molha.

Nossa primeira idéia, incrivelmente elaborada pelo Hokage, Naruto, foi mandá-los juntos á uma missão no dia dos namorados, para uma vila mais que romântica. Resultado: Hinata se depreciou com o clima 'love' do lugar e ficou trancada no quarto enquanto Neji fazia tudo sozinho. Ou seja, falhou.

A segunda idéia veio de Kiba, que mandou presentes para Neji como se fosse uma admiradora secreta. O problema nessa missão aconteceu porque o infeliz do autor do plano esqueceu-se de avisar o namorado sobre isso. Resultado: Neji descobriu quem estava mandando os bombons e contou para Shino que Kiba estava dando em cima dele. Resultado do Resultado: Shino fez um escândalo no meio da vila enquanto Kiba chorava pedindo perdão. Preciso dizer que esse falhou?

A terceira pessoa a pensar num plano foi Kakashi, mas esse nem chegou a se realizar, já que a sua idéia era raptar Hinata, deixá-la nua, embrulhá-la em papel celofane e dar á Neji de natal. Foi realmente impressionante ver Anko, grávida de gêmeos, correr atrás do bofe pela vila inteira gritando que ia queimar as porcarias que seu marido tarado lia.

O quarto plano foi elaborado por Sasuke e Tenten que pretendiam dar um grande susto em Hinata á noite, fingindo serem assassinos, e assim, quando Neji á salvasse eles ficariam juntos e seriam felizes pela eternidade. O que rolou foi que Naruto apareceu na mansão Hyuuga, junto com Sasuke e Tenten, somente pra vigiar a esposa (e acirrar a disputa com o melhor amigo) e acabou fazendo tanto barulho que o clã inteiro acordou. Resultado: Uns 200 Hyuugas de camisola correndo atrás de três ninjas não-identificados.

O quinto plano veio do grande desenhista Sai, que ajudado pela namorada, escreveu cartas de amor a Hinata em nome de Neji. O erro aconteceu porque eles enviaram as cartas sem saber que os dois primos estavam em missão, e como ninguém teve a brilhante idéia de colocar o nome do destinatário, uma menina Hyuuga de quinze anos recebeu as cartas no lugar de Hinata, achando que eram pra ela. Resultado: Uma garotinha inocente começando a dar em cima do gênio do clã. Ahhh... Falhou.

Então Ino decidiu entrar na jogada junto com o namorado e ambos bolaram o sexto plano, que teve a ajuda de Hanabi na realização. Era o seguinte, eles iriam enviar os dois Hyuugas numa suposta missão em um daqueles lugares de auto-ajuda que cuidavam de problemas de casais, e eles teriam que se passar por um casal que precisava de ajuda (o que era a verdade). O que aconteceu foi que Hinata e Neji acabaram pegando o ônibus errado e ao invés de irem para o 'programa de ajuda ao casal', foram parar no 'programa de ajuda ao velho carente'. Resultado: Jogaram xadrez com velhos caquéticos por uma semana inteira.

Até Chouji tentou um jantar romântico para quando eles voltassem, mas acabou que ele não agüentou esperar e comeu tudo sozinho.

Nessa altura do jogo todos nós estávamos sem idéias. Reunidos na sala do Hokage tentando encontrar um estratagema que funcionasse.

- E se...

- Não, Kakashi. Nós não vamos embrulhá-la em celofane! – Cortou Anko irritada com a insistência do marido.

- E se agente prender os dois em um armário e só solta-los quando se acertarem? – Perguntou Hanabi arriscando uma opção.

- Eles são ninjas de elite sua lesma. Nem um cofre blindado prende aqueles dois. – Devolveu Ino revirando os olhos.

- Ainda acho que...

- CALA A BOCA KAKASHI! – Anko gritou dando um tapa na cabeça prateada do homem mascarado.

- Por Kami-sama, não deveria ser tão difícil assim. – Sasuke reclamou. – Até o idiota do Naruto conseguiu alguém.

- É ele tem razão. – Concordou o Hokage pensativo, demorando um pouco para entender de quem o melhor amigo falava. – HEI?!

- Mandá-los juntos para outra missão não fará efeito nenhum. Só deixará Konoha sem dois grandes ninjas. – Gaara palpitou enquanto Shino concordava com a cabeça.

- Tudo é mais fácil com os cachorros. – Resmungou Kiba de braços cruzados.

- Se pelo menos um de nós fosse estrategista. – Disse Temari verbalizando seu pensamento, e quase que no mesmo instante todos os olhares se dirigiram a ela na expectativa. – O que?

(...)

- Ohayo Neji, Hinata-sama! – Shikamaru cumprimentou enquanto passava ao lado dos primos Hyuuga que voltavam de outra missão.

- Ohayo Shikamaru-san. – Hinata devolveu enquanto Neji apenas maneava a cabeça.

Continuaram a andar, e no momento em que o Hyuuga passava ao seu lado, Shikamaru chutou a canela dele, fazendo-o se desequilibrar, procurar apoio na prima e caírem ambos no chão, um em cima do outro. Não foi difícil acabar com a misera distância entre as duas bocas, mas também foi surpreendente o modo ávido com a qual se chocavam.

Shikamaru apenas sorriu entre vitorioso e cansado enquanto virava a esquina deixando o novo casal aproveitar. Ali ele passou por boquiabertos Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke, Hanabi, Shino, Gaara, Ino, Kiba e Chouji. Somente Temari sorria orgulhosa.

- Como... Como você fez isso? – Perguntou Naruto pasmo.

- Ué... Foi a Temari que disse que eu tinha que dar um 'empurrãozinho'. – Disse como se fosse obvio enquanto abraçava a esposa.

- Meu bebê é o mais inteligente de todos! – Gritou ela feliz beijando o namorado.

- É... – Shikamaru sorriu. – Você é uma mulher de sorte. – E em seguida levou um tapa dolorido na cabeça.

(...)

Bom, depois daquilo a líder e o gênio se casaram e convidaram a Ino e o Lee para serem os padrinhos. Acredita nisso? EU fiz todo o trabalho sujo de cupido e o Lee foi o padrinho do casamento. As coisas são tão problemáticas. Nunca mais ajudo ninguém, só de raiva.

- Amor... – A Temari entrou na sala com aquele sorriso doce que só dá quando quer pedir algo, eu revirei os olhos. – Sabe o que é, eu preciso da sua ajuda. O Neji contou pra Hinata sobre aquela fãzinha obsessiva que ele arranjou graças ao Sai e os dois brigaram, estão sem se falar á duas semanas e o Naruto pediu pra que eu te pedisse pra dar outro empur... Onde você está indo?

- Pra casa do Sai. – Respondi simplesmente.

- Mas é o Neji que precisa de ajuda. – Temari colocou com obviedade.

- Mas o Sai também precisa de um empurrão. – Tornei sarcástico abrindo a porta.

- Por quê?

- Ele é inteligente demais pra cair da escada sem ajuda.

FIM

E agora é sério xD


End file.
